<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curse Breaking and Other Impossible Tasks by that_is_shocking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447492">Curse Breaking and Other Impossible Tasks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_is_shocking/pseuds/that_is_shocking'>that_is_shocking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band), GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU: Ella Enchanted, Angst, Based on Ella Enchanted, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Humor, Kind of ABO, M/M, Prince Bang Chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_is_shocking/pseuds/that_is_shocking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung's grown up a rather normal baby. He's a sweetheart with squirrel teeth, that look like his mother's, and with doe eyes like his grandfather's. He loves stories, drinking up the idea of a charming prince, and a beautiful damsel. However, there's one thing about Jisung that's different than all the other children. <br/>Fifteen minutes after he was born, he was cursed. <br/>He's had to navigate growing up with the curse of obedience, and all the pain it causes. All he can hope to do is break it, so he can finally be free of it, and live his own life, but when stepmothers, and fantastic creatures, and even a handsome prince make his life much more complicated, sometimes all he can do is hold on, and hope his curse doesn't ruin him any more than it already has.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So before we get started I just wanted to talk a little about the abo tag here, because I’m a sucker for ABO fairytales I guess????</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyways… this one’s a little different? Idk, I didn’t want too many OCS and I just don’t vibe with as many girl groups as I do with boy groups. So that left us with ABO stuff, because that’s kind of how I do fairytales so far? (I’ve only got Mulan so far but that’s got a little bit of an emphasis on ABO kinda so does it count?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Let’s just get into some bullet points cuz bullet points are easy: </span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Some dudes can get pregnant, some chicks can get people pregnant</span></li>
<li><span>Heats aren’t a thing, neither are ruts</span></li>
<li><span>Neither are Betas really. You’re a dude who can get people pregnant, or get pregnant, or a chick who can get people pregnant or a chick who can get pregnant. No middle ground</span></li>
<li><span>It’s not focused really on the ABO aspect, except for me to get a reason to make Jisung into Cinderella</span></li>
</ul>
<p>
  <span>So yeah. Its ABO and the mpreg is kinda implied, but its not like holy fuck everyone’s pregnant if you get me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first chapter kinda has a little bit more than normal, but that’s because our Jisung get’s cursed like 15 minutes after he’s born, so yeah, if that makes you uncomfy just be aware!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I just needed a reason for Jisung to be Cinderella, and idk this was easiest :( Also Jisung does get to wear dresses and that gives me joy? Because I think just anyone in a ball gown is hot af? Idk. I wish I had an excuse to go to a ball. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cool Cool. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is also strongly based on Ella Enchanted, the book, not the movie. I Do Not Like The Movie. (well… its an ok movie on its own, only loosely associated with Ella Enchanted, but I watched it when I was a wee lad thinking hell yeah it’s the book but a movie and I was disappointed.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>None of this really makes sense at all. If you have questions, hit me up in the comments, or on instagram (@that_is_shocking) or tumblr (@that-is-shocking) cuz I’m hella willing to answer any and every question to my best ability. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also this might be out of character for a few of the characters. I tried my best to find somewhere that fit for everyone, but what can you do? I do hope you guys enjoy though, it was a joy for me to plan for this, and I’m so excited to write it!!! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok, i’m gonna dip now, happy reading!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Alex</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fifteen Minutes After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hey there</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The road to hell is paved with good intentions. For Jisung, this started with a gift bestowed upon him fifteen minutes after he was born. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Younghyun was exhausted, but he could honestly care less. He was holding in his arms, the most precious thing he had ever laid his eyes upon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His husband Donggeun had brought back many beautiful things over his years of trading and traveling, but they all were rendered ugly as Younghyun looked down at the still wailing baby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God his lungs!” Wonpil joked, offering Younghyun a glass of water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little baby’s face was screwed up in tears, but Younghyun barely heard the crying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His little baby was here finally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Donggeun is a fool for missing this.” Wonpil sighed, sitting on the bed next to Younghyun. “His son has arrived, and he’s nowhere to be seen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s busy.” Younghyun waved off. “You were here, and that makes it alright.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Younghyun couldn’t see it, but he was sure Wonpil rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s just like me.” Younghyun breathed, and leaned down to press a kiss to the crying baby’s forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heaven help us all then.” Wonpil muttered, dodging the swat Younghyun sent his way. “You two are going to be a force of nature.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Younghyun just hummed, and wiped away the tears from the baby’s pudgy face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, a little pop made him look up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing at the end of the bed was a tall, handsome man, grinning joyously at the new mother and the baby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations, Han Younghyun, formerly Kang Younghyun.” The fairy said, holding his palms up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here Jae?” Wonpil growled, stepping off the bed to push himself between the newcomer and Younghyun and the baby on the bed. “These are mine-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax Pillie.” Jae huffed. “I’m not here to cause trouble. New babies are a time for joy!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonpil settled down a little, but further down the bed so Younghyun could see him fully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jae and Wonpil seemed to have a staring contest, before Wonpil huffed, and crossed his arms. The tall fairy turned back to Younghyun and smiled again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here to give you a gift.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonpil and Younghyun shared an uneasy glance. Fairy gifts, especially gifts from Jae… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I insist!” Jae announced happily. He hummed, and frowned in concentration for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Younghyun looked at Wonpil, and Wonpil looked back at him, uneasy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jae it really isn’t necessary-” Wonpil started again, but Jae brightened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got it!” He announced, brushing Wonpil off. “It’s the perfect gift, one that I’ve given to only a few babies before. I do like it a lot though,” He said conspiratorially to Wonpil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he stepped up to the side of the bed and pressed his fingertip to the still crying baby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I give…” He stopped and looked at Younghyun. “What’s his name?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jisung.” Younghyun breathed, and Jae nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled at the baby. “Absolutely perfect name. I give you, Han Jisung, the gift of obedience. May you always be obedient.” There was a pop and Younghyun looked at Wonpil in alarm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, stop crying, child.” Jae said softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung stopped crying immediately, and Wonpil opened his mouth, but Jae was already gone.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yup so that's chapter 1 technically cuz the first chapter was just an intro n stuff. <br/>Preach Kindness, Black Lives Matter, Wash your hands and wear a mask. <br/>Find me on insta @that_is_shocking and tumblr @that-is-shocking<br/>Lots and lots of love, <br/>-Alex</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Knowledge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jisung wasn’t really aware of his obedience until his fifth birthday. Before then, everything was just golden childhood, and catching frogs in the pond in the flower garden. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fifth birthday though, was a funny story when he was little. As he got older it was much less funny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t have many friends, but he had written little lopsided invitations for Wonpil, the other servants, and his mother Younghyun, he’d written one for his father Donggeun too, but he was traveling, like always. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a small affair, but decorated with butterflies. Jisung’s favorite thing of the month that summer had been Monarch butterflies, so there were paper butterflies strung around the dining room, and crowns of sunflowers and butterflies on Jisung’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was an excellent affair for a five year old who didn’t quite get what it meant to be a year older. It was just another day to be surrounded by people who loved him, and to get some cool presents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung only knew the story because his Mother told it to him often, because it made Jisung laugh back then, even if Mother always looked scared when he told it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonpil baked you a tall chocolate cake with yellow frosting.” Younghyun would start, holding Jisung close. “There were four layers. You had decided you wanted to wear a dress, so Minjun made you one. It was orange, with little roses. You were so small for your age still, and dressed up like that you looked like a little china doll, with your cheeks red from the excitement of everything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung had a little memory of the event, solidified by the telling of the story. There had been sunflowers in a vase in the middle of the table, and the beautiful cake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonpil had given him a slice, and without thinking, had just said “Eat.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung always giggled at that part, because then Younghyun would tickle him and tell him that he ate the first slice with gusto, getting chocolate all over his face, but careful not to get it on his dress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You finished your first slice quickly, and when it was gone, Wonpil had cut another, and you ate it just as fast.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung could remember a little bit of that, how rich the cake was and how much he liked the first slice. The second slice tasted good, but the slice after started to taste like sawdust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When Wonpil didn’t cut you another, you dug your fork straight into the cake. We thought you were just eager, but then you started to cry, and no one knew what was wrong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuzzy images of Wonpil’s face, a little worried, and someone saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Little piggy! It’s his birthday, let him eat!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>filtered through Jisung’s mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mother had realized though, and told Jisung to stop eating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that birthday though, Mother watched him closer, and Jisung became acutely aware of what he had to do and what he didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If something was worded as a suggestion, like “maybe you should put on your rain jacket” He could ignore it if he wanted to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, a command like “put on your rain jacket” was set in stone, and even before it registered, Jisung would be running off to put his rain jacket on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonpil got better, but he gave a lot of careless commands. Simple things like “stir the soup for me please” and “hold this”. Jisung learned pretty quickly by saying “do I have to?” Wonpil would usually rethink and phrase it as a suggestion. The other servants tried their best to not give him orders, and Mother never gave him an order if he could help it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grew up a little lonely, if he was going to be honest. He’d had a friend for a bit, a nice girl who’s name he forgot, but it didn’t last long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve got cool eyes.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She’d told him, blinking. Sure enough, one of her eyes was a different color, and to a six year old Jisung, that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>cool. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That means I was kissed by an angel before I was born.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung, not wanting to be outdone, had puffed his chest up and announced, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I was cursed by a fairy when </span>
  </em>
  <span>I</span>
  <em>
    <span> was born.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had looked at him in amazement, and asked what his curse was. He readily told her, and gloated that he was cooler than she was, until she asked him to prove it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They raced from the horse stables to the chicken coop, and she told Jisung to lose, so Jisung lost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She told him to be the ogre when they were playing damsels, and Jisung had to hand over his favorite doll when they played dolls in the flower garden. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You said we were friends!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She said defensively, when Jisung started to cry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Friends share things!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s mine though!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jisung had hiccuped, trying with all his might to make his hands reach for the doll in her grip, to take it back and hold it tight, but his hands wouldn’t move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not anymore! Don’t take it back!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She announced, and Jisung’s hands moved elsewhere, and hit her right in the nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrieked, and dropped the doll, running off to find her own mother. Jisung crouched near the doll, trying to pick it up still, but he couldn’t. She’d told him not to take it back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s where Minjun had found him a few minutes later, fingers inched as close as he could to the toy without getting dizzy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d never seen the girl again, and once Minjun told him to pick up the doll and come back inside, the dizzy feeling went away and he picked it up and never took it outside again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that incident, Mother issued one of his very rare orders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t ever tell anyone about your curse, little squirrel.” He whispered into Jisung’s hair as he held him that night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mother was Jisung’s favorite person. Mothers are usually a child’s favorite person, but Mother was extra special to Jisung. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For one thing, Jisung and Younghyun looked similar, Wonpil would call Younghyun Mother Squirrel, and Jisung was baby Squirrel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donggeun didn’t look like a squirrel so he wasn’t honored with such a title. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mother also didn’t mind when Jisung brought him frogs, or rabbits, or birds. He’d even encourage it. There were koi in the pond in the flower garden, and Jisung only had fond memories of sitting in the little gazebo next to the water, throwing little pieces of bread in with Mother’s hand firmly gripping his shirt so he wouldn’t fall in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d sit in the shade, or inside in a window alcove, and Mother would tell Jisung stories. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Little Prince, the Princess and the Frog, Sleeping Beauty, all sorts of warm stories about true love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Afterwards, Jisung would drag him into playing damsels, or princesses, either with Younghyun being the one to save Jisung, or Jisung being the brave knight there to save Younghyun. Sometimes there were dragons, or an opposing army (Wonpil’s many pots and pans were best used as shields and helmets) or even another rival knight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Father didn’t really come around much, only to stop briefly to check in, or drop something off, and then he would be gone again. He wasn’t all that high on Jisung’s favorite people list. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He loves you, his little sunflower.” Mother would whisper into Jisung’s ear sometimes at night. “He just has a hard time staying in one place.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He only cares about money.” Wonpil would mutter from the end of the bed where he had stayed to tell Jisung a story before bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Younghyun would shoot him a dirty look before kissing Jisung’s honey gold hair and tucking him in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He loves you so much, but I love you so much more.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung would look up at him and smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To the sea and back?” He’d ask in a whisper, and Younghyun would kiss him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even further than that. You can never measure how much I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then both he and Wonpil would leave, and Jisung would hold whatever stuffed animal he chose that night and fall asleep happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yo. <br/>be kind, black lives matter, wear a mask<br/>insta: @that_is_shocking<br/>tumblr: @that-is-shocking<br/>Love u lots<br/>-Alex</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Holey Stones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is for AssassinElf15, and a_world_full_of_wisdom!!! Enjoy!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jisung was twelve when he and mother both got sick. They were ice skating on the pond, the koi safely under the ice, when Jisung skated a little too close to the magic heater that had been placed in the water, so the koi would be happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He broke straight through the ice, and found himself under the water, face to face with one of the giant Kois. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A jagged piece of ice had cut through his coat sleeve and left a small gash on his arm, and it began to bleed, making a little whorl of red in the clear cold water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pond was deeper than it seemed, and looking up, he could see the hole where he had broken through, and the shadow of his mother frantically skating over to where he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You aren’t a fish</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The koi said, blowing bubbles at Jisung’s face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why are you in the water?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was an accident. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jisung wanted to say, but he couldn’t breathe, and his warm clothes and skates were dragging him downwards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, there was a hand around his jacket collar, and he was being pulled upwards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He broke the surface of the water, and gasped, the cold winter wind biting into his soaking clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mother was saying something to him, as he quickly discarded Jisung’s wet coat and bundled the twelve year old up in his own coat, but Jisung wasn’t listening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wind and the water were making his ears so cold, and he coughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my love, let’s get inside!” His mother panted, his cheeks just as red as Jisung’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They trudged back through the gardens, shivering. Jisung stumbled into a snowbank twice, and by the time they had gotten back to the manor, Jisung’s red cheeks had little white circles in them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second Mother pushed them into the warm manor, he was shouting for Wonpil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pillie! Come quickly!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung was carefully sat on the ground, holding his arm close to himself, and then there were servants all over him, removing his wet clothing and ushering him into a bathroom where a hot bath was being drawn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did he get in the water?!” Wonpil exclaimed as soon as the servants had pushed Jisung into the tub, hot water steadily rising. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He broke through the ice!” Mother said, discarding his also wet clothing. “Right near the deep part!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonpil swore, and knelt by the edge of the tub, where the water was turning slightly pink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me see your arm, little squirrel.” He cooed at Jisung, who was shivering violently now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mother sank down next to them, and reached out to rub Jisung’s back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re okay dear.” He whispered softly. “That must have been so scary, but it’s alright, I’ll always be there to protect you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung nodded, teeth chattering. His mother shivered too, and Wonpil glanced over and frowned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you have to go in after him?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mother shook his head, and Jisung closed his eyes, sinking deeper into the water. His skin was warm now, but his bones felt cold still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had to get him out.” Younghyun answered simply. “I took my coat off and put my torso under to reach him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonpil swore again, and Jisung heard his mother swat him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to get warmed up too!” Wonpil hissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jisung first.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Idiot, you got wet! You need to-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jisung. First.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonpil sighed, and kissed Jisung’s wrist, where the little cut was bandaged neatly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” He growled. “But you need to take a hot bath too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will. Don’t worry Pillie,” Younghyun sighed, leaning against the other man. “It was just a quick dip in and out, I wasn’t fully submerged.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonpil just huffed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turns out, it just took a quick dip to get sick, and soon enough, both Jisung and Younghyun were sneezing and running a fever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonpil was rather huffy about it all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you.” He sighed at Younghyun, who had let Jisung sleep in his big fluffy bed with him. “You’re not invincible.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung blinked sleepily and eyed Wonpil sitting at the end of the bed. His mother’s chest moved while he talked, but it was still a comfy resting place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just a cold.” Younghyun brushed it off. “Sungie and I are super strong-” He tickled Jisung’s ribs, eliciting a giggle. “We’ll be right as rain in a few days.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so.” Wonpil sighed. “Now, squirrel, what story did you want tonight?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung hummed, his chest felt rattly and weird, which was interesting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He considered for a little longer, his eyelids feeling heavy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dear?” Mother pet his slightly greasy hair. “Are you asleep?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung opened his eyes again, looking up at a bemused looking Mother, and a huffy Wonpil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want Alice and the Teapot.” He announced, snuggling a little deeper into his Mother’s side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonpil nodded, and pulled the book up off the floor. He opened it carefully, the spine cracking a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then. Get settled in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking to make sure Jisung was comfy, Wonpil cleared his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once upon a time there was a bumblebee who lived in a teapot, but this was no ordinary bumblebee, for it was a princess who had been stung by a bee, and turned into one. She lived in a little clearing in the woods, her only company the butterflies and ladybugs…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three days later, they were not better, like Younghyun had predicted, but worse, with Jisung’s throat so sore from coughing that he couldn’t speak anymore, and Mother sometimes seeing things and people that weren’t there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung felt pretty lousy. He alternated between feeling much too hot, and feeling unbearably cold, and the worst part was that Mother seemed to be the same. When Jisung went to curl up next to him when he was too cold, Mother felt just as freezing, and when Jisung sought him out when he was too hot, he could tell his mother’s skin felt like a furnace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had curled up into a little ball, and was just waking up from a nap when Wonpil opened the door carefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw Jisung’s puffy eyes open, and he smiled gently at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I brought soup.” He whispered. “Is your momma awake?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung contemplated, and then shook his head. Wonpil nodded, and closed the door carefully after him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He set the soup down on Mother’s vanity, and then came softly around to Younghyun’s side of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyun.” He murmured, tapping Mother’s shoulder. “I’ve got soup for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mother awoke with a groan, and looked blearily around, eyes landing on Jisung, still curled up in a little ball on Donggeun’s side of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling sunflower?” He rasped, and Jisung shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mother grimaced, and sat up a little more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung followed suit, and Wonpil handed them the small bowls of soup. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung frowned at the contents and then looked up at Wonpil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a good smelling broth, and carrots, turnips, and potatoes floating around, but in the soup too were long thick hairs. As Jisung stirred it curiously, his spoon scraped against the gritty bottom of the bowl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unicorn hair and sand from a wishing well..” Wonpil told him, patting his head. “They’ll help you get better.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna eat them.” Jisung rasped, and Wonpil raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t take them out.” He said sternly, and Jisung shivered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gross. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought, as he stirred the soup around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonpil pointed a finger at Mother, who was also grimacing at his bowl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean it Younghyun. Now, eat up and then get some rest.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he was hurrying out of the room, leaving Jisung and his mother with the bowls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung and his mother exchanged a glance, and Jisung stuck his tongue out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He began to eat carefully, doing his best to avoid the grit on the bottom of the bowl, and the long hairs floating in the soup, but he still had to spit the sand out, and pick hairs from his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Younghyun just eyed the soup. He grimaced and then set it aside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll wait until it cools.” He told Jisung, who was watching him, trying to get a hair off his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung finished the soup, and blinked. He felt very drowsy, and Younghyun removed the bowl from his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t forget to eat your soup mama.” He grumbled, snuggling into the pillows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Younghyun just patted his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Jisung was asleep again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three days of sleeping later, Jisung was feeling much better, and was moved back to his own room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mother on the other hand… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been two months. Mother seemed to be getting better halfway through the first month, but then he had just gotten worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spring had arrived, and the snow had melted from the gardens. There were even flowers starting to bloom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung snuck out of his room in the middle of the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been doing that a lot recently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His toes curled on the cold floors as he padded through the silent manor. There were rugs, but Wonpil seemed to always know when he stepped on the rugs, and he would whirl out of his room to usher Jisung back to bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Jisung avoided the rugs, even if his toes were freezing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moonlight made it easy to see as he crept through the halls. As he climbed the stairs, he clenched his fist tightly around the holey stone he had found earlier in the day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was pale grey, flat, and it had a hole the size of his doll’s button eye in it. Wonpil told him that it was called a Holey Stone, and that they had the power to grant wishes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew what his wish was going to be even before Wonpil had even stopped speaking, and now as he avoided the creaky ninth stair, he wished hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish mother was better. I wish mother was better. I wish mother was better. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He chanted in his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally he reached the top of the stairs, and he hurried to his final destination. Wonpil had told him that mother was too ill to see him that day, and Jisung hated it. But Wonpil had ordered him to go play in the garden, so Jisung had to. The curse tugging him away quickly to go make houses for frogs out of bark and grass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Wonpil wasn’t around right now to order Jisung to go back to bed, so no one could stop him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mother’s door was big, but it was silent as Jisung pushed it open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed it carefully behind him, and looked over at the big four poster bed. His mother was blinking evenly at him, face bathed in the silver light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Donggeun?” He called in a raspy voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung shook his head, creeping closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s me Mama.” He whispered, clambering up onto the bed. “Your little squirrel, remember?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Younghyun’s eyes looked at him, before recognition was dawning on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s you Minhyun!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung swallowed, but let Mother pull him close. Minhyun was mother’s brother, who had died when he was fourteen, due to a terrible accident with a serpent in the forest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother, it’s me Jisung. I came to see you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mother just hummed, an ugly rasp, but Jisung relaxed. It didn’t matter if Mother thought he was Minhyun, or Jisung. It only mattered that Jisung got to see him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your lilac bushes are blooming.” Jisung told him as Younghyun pulled him closer. “I was gonna pick some for you, but Wonpil told me to leave them alone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung pulled out the Holey Stone, and held it up to his eye to look out the window with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things seemed even brighter, but that wasn’t important. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I found this by the pond too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mother was petting his hair, his breathing getting raspier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonpil said it was a Holey Stone, and it could grant me a wish. It’s a full moon too, so- so it’s even more powerful!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly finding tears filling his eyes, Jisung sniffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tried to wish you better, but I must not have done it right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tear fell down Jisung’s cheek, and Younghyun shakily wiped it off. Another fell, and Younghyun made a sad noise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung turned to bury his head in his mother’s chest, and began to cry harder, his shoulders shaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘M so scared Mama!” He sobbed. “You said you were gonna get better, but you haven’t!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel Younghyun’s hold tighten, and he hiccuped. In his clenched fist, the delicate Holey Stone cracked, and broke, making Jisung cry even harder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My baby.” Younghyun whispered, stroking Jisung’s hair and spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung looked up at him. Mother was crying too, but his eyes were clear finally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” He whispered into Jisung’s soft honey blonde hair. “Never forget that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The zing of the command made Jisung shudder, and he sniffled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too Mama.” Jisung whispered into Younghyun’s nightshirt. “You can’t forget either.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Younghyun nodded, and then he coughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung squeezed his eyes shut, and tried to will the coughs away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mother kept coughing though, and a few moments later, Jisung looked up, alarmed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mother’s hands were shaking harder, and the grip they had on Jisung’s own was weak and trembling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama?” Jisung asked, looking at his mother’s face as his mother brought a shaking arm up to cough into. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The coughing didn’t stop though, and Jisung frowned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Mother drew his other arm up to cough into, and Jisung caught a glimpse of something wet and dark on Younghyun’s sleeve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you bleeding?” Jisung asked, sitting up off of Younghyun’s lap, unsure of what to do as Mother kept coughing. “Mama?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sung-” Mother wheezed, but another bout of coughing interrupted him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung’s heart started pounding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung didn’t know what to do. Something was wrong with his mother, and he didn’t know what to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>! What use was being twelve if he didn’t know what to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonpil.” Jisung breathed. “Mama! Stay here, I’m gonna go get Wonpil!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Jisung slid down off the bed, and bolted out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t try to be quiet as he streaked down the halls towards the other side of the manor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the maids stuck her head out of the door as Jisung skidded on one of the rugs, sending him flying into the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Young master!” She started, but Jisung was up in a flash and running again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonpil!” He shouted. “Wonpil!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally he reached the other man’s door. The man in question groggily peering out of the doorway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung stumbled to a stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonpil! Something’s wrong with Mother!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung watched Wonpil’s eyes widen in alarm, and then Wonpil was running too, barefoot just like Jisung, his nightshirt open, exposing his bare chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few other servants followed after them as they hurried back the way Jisung had come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?!” Wonpil demanded, reaching out to grab Jisung’s arm tightly. “Tell me!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was with mother, so I could see him because you told me not to today, but it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>today </span>
  </em>
  <span>anymore it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>tomorrow</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get to the important part!” Wonpil growled, and Jisung sucked in a breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He just started coughing, and then I think he was bleeding, and you have to do something!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group slid to a halt in front of Younghyun’s door, still thrown wide open. The moonlight illuminated Younghyun’s crumpled form on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung blinked, frozen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He must have tried to come after Jisung!” One of the butlers gasped as they rushed into the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung was still frozen in the doorway though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sung-” Younghyun coughed, sleeves dark with something terrible. “Pillie, sung-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh Hyun.” Wonpil soothed, his shoulders set in a very tense line. Jisung tried to ignore it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s gonna be okay.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He chanted in his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s gonna be okay, Wonpil’s gonna fix it, it’s gonna be okay.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to-” Wonpil started, but Jisung watched Younghyun fix him with a stare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call for Donggeun, ‘m okay-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he was coughing again, and a maid looked over to see Jisung still frozen in the doorway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened her mouth to call to him, but Jisung was already backpedaling away from the room, and bolting down the hallway. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>rip<br/>preach kindness folks, and wear a damn mask<br/>insta: @that_is_shocking<br/>tumblr: @that-is-shocking<br/>Love you all, be safe!!!! <br/>-Alex</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Weeping Willows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this chapter is for whocares_9, bearfishing, AssassinElf15, and a_world_full_of_wisdom<br/>Hope everyone enjoys!!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Jisung’s father arrived three days later, and he told Wonpil that Jisung wasn’t to visit his mother anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is no place for a child.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonpil tried to argue, but Donggeun fixed him with a look before turning to Jisung. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay out of your mother’s room.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonpil tried to argue even more at that, because Donggeun didn’t know about Jisung’s curse, and by saying that, Jisung wouldn’t even be able to sneak in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It really didn’t matter in the end though, because just a few hours later, Younghyun died.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Funerals are funny things. Jisung realized this, sitting in his stiff black dress, still too big for him, listening to people come up to talk about his mother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t really know him at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure they might have interacted with him at balls, or brunches, or teas, but did you really know someone if that’s all you saw?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung didn’t think so. Mother wasn’t poised and dignified, Jisung himself had watched him snort gravy out of his nose when Jisung used his fork as a slingshot to fling noodles into Wonpil’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The old castle they were in didn’t help matters either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His father’s hand was tight on Jisung’s shoulder, as the next lord got up to talk about how “Excellent of Character” Lord Younghyun Han was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t comforting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There had been tears building in Jisung’s eyes, ever since his father steered him to the front row and sat him down on the pew with a stern glance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d done a good job at fighting them though, by staring only at the ornate coffin that had mother in it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were fairy tales carved into the outside, and Jisung desperately tried to pretend that Mother was sleeping beauty or the Snow Fairy, just sleeping until their true love came along to wake them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Would mother’s true love be father? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of father, his grip on Jisung’s shoulder tightened, and Jisung raised his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, I offer those gathered one last chance to bid the departed farewell.” The priest announced, and father rose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get up.” The man hissed, and Jisung rose as well on shaky legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his hand still on Jisung’s shoulder, father led Jisung up to the coffin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung didn’t want to look. He wanted to remember his mother as someone alive, and well. He didn’t want to see him dead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But another squeeze from Donggeun made Jisung open his squeezed shut eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And there he was. His mother. He looked so serious, with his eyes closed, and his mouth unsmiling. It honestly looked nothing like mother ever had, and that was Jisung’s breaking point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung started to sob, eyes blurring with tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donggeun quickly clutched him into his chest. Jisung figured to everyone else, it looked like a father comforting their distraught child, but Jisung knew it was just to quiet him down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung couldn’t stop crying though, his nose was running, and Jisung knew he looked like a mess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donggeun held Jisung tighter for a second, and then leaned down to whisper into Jisung’s ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go find somewhere to calm down. I don’t want you to embarrass me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung’s feet were moving even before Father finished his sentence, stumbling towards the doors out of the old castle and into the courtyard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tripped once, grazing his palms on the hard stone floor, before he was on his feet again, and out the doors into the misty air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears blurred his eyes as he ran through the grounds towards a familiar place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The castle was the old Queen’s castle, three hundred years ago. Now it was unoccupied, and used as a venue to hold balls, weddings, and funerals. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The grounds had long since been overgrown, the bushes and trees reclaiming the land, but there was a path that led back to a clearing, with a huge weeping willow in the center of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s where Jisung was going. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He collided solidly with the old tree, clinging onto it for dear life as he sobbed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands were stinging, but that didn’t matter. Nothing mattered anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung’s sobs lasted for a while, but eventually petered out into smaller hiccuping sniffles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air was cool and wet, and the feeling of the mist on his face mixed with his tears and nose. He wiped furiously at it with his sleeve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung closed his eyes, his cheek pressing against the bark of the tree. The willow branches swayed gently, and Jisung pretended for a moment that he was hugging his mother, instead of the trunk of the tree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Weeping willows are good crying trees.” A soft voice announced, and Jisung jumped, looking around wildly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing just inside the bubble of the willow branches, was a young man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prince Christopher rubbed his neck sheepishly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to startle you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung just blinked at him, why was the prince here?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” Jisung offered eventually. “Am I somewhere I’m not supposed to be?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Christopher shook his head, stepping a little closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. You’re fine. I heard you crying, and came to offer my condolences.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung sighed, and turned around so he was sitting, leaning against the tree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prince Christopher. Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Christopher grimaced, and sat down on the damp grass as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please call me Chan, Christopher makes me feel like I’m in trouble.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung blinked, and relaxed a little. He sniffled, and wiped his nose on his sleeve again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Jisung.” He said, offering his hand to shake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris- no, Chan smiled at him, and instead of shaking his hand, he leaned down and kissed the top of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung felt his cheeks turn red a little, and Chan sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was deeply saddened when I heard that your mother had passed. I didn’t know him well, but we all will never be the same without him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More tears pricked at Jisung’s eyes, and Jisung wiped them furiously. He didn’t need to cry even more in front of royalty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He said quietly, and studied the grazes on his hands. There was a little grit in them, but they were just skinned. Wonpil would help him when father took him home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you hurt yourself?” Chan asked, leaning forward to take one of Jisung’s hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung shrugged, and let Chan inspect his palm. “I tripped on my way out. My dress is too big.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan sighed and nodded. “Don’t forget to wash them out when you go home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, he flopped over onto the grass, laying on his back and looking up at the roof of leaves above them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Weeping Willows are good crying trees.” He said again. “They always seem to attract the ones who need shelter the most.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung nodded, sniffing again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cried here when my grandfather died. I was twelve, and I thought my world was ending.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m twelve right now, do you think it’s always twelve year olds?” Jisung wondered, looking up as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t be too sure. I cried here too a few days ago because I just felt like I needed to cry. And I’m fifteen now, so who knows.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung knew he was fifteen, a few of the servants at the manor loved to keep up on the gossip of the castle, and surrounding estates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you know that there’s a fairy tale about a girl who cries at the foot of a willow tree so much that her tears water it, and it turns into a tree on a tiny island?” Jisung asked, remembering the tale. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan raised his head to look at him, and shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I’ve never heard that one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung nodded, and got a little more comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s crying because her true love was turned into a horse and sold by her grandmother. She finds the horse head years later, and puts it at the roots of the tree, and cries over it every day until the skull is enveloped by roots, and the forest has turned into a great lake with an island on it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a very sad fairy tale.” Chan huffed, sitting up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung shrugged. “All the good ones are sad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in silence, for a while more until Chan reached out to put a hand on Jisung’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to say I’m sorry for your loss again, Han Jisung.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tear slipped down Jisung’s cheek, and Chan watched it sadly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’ve lost a lot, but the world isn’t ending. You can keep on going, and live for the memory of who’s gone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then there was a shout down the path, and Jisung sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He whispered, before pulling himself upright. “I have to go, that’s my father calling me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan nodded, and offered his arm for Jisung to take. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung took it, and they headed back up the trail, Jisung praying that he didn’t look like too much of a mess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donggeun was standing at the head of the path, looking peeved. He raised his eyebrow at Jisung and Chan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your majesty.” Donggeun said, bowing slightly. “I apologize for my son. He should know better than to bother you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan just waved him off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, he was excellent company.” Then, he bowed to Donggeun. “I’m sorry for your loss Lord Han.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan smiled sadly at Jisung again, and then he turned around and hurried off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donggeun raised an eyebrow at Jisung, and then huffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got grass on your dress.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung grimaced and looked down. His dress was a little bit of a mess, but it wasn’t anything a wash wouldn’t take care of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donggeun sighed. “Now, come along. We have to get back to the manor before the guests arrive.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung hurried after him, unable to stop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>not a lot of notes today, but I hope you all enjoyed! <br/>I'm happy that Chan's around now, because I like chan a lot and he's such a good dude, he just fit the role of prince perfectly for me. <br/>ok, I've gotta go<br/>insta: @that_is_shocking<br/>tumblr: @that-is-shocking<br/>wear a mask, preach kindness, make good choices!!! <br/>Alex &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fifty Three Windows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jisung felt a little bit better when he and Donggeun arrived back at the manor. Wonpil had hugged him, and Donggeun had ordered him to calm down a little, so with Wonpil’s comfort, and the order, Jisung’s tears had dried up substantially. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d changed out of his slightly muddy funeral dress into something that fit him (thank god) It wasn’t quite “formal” in what Father must have hoped, but Jisung didn’t care at all. Mother had told him he looked handsome in this so this dress-suit was what it was. It was dark red, almost black, which wasn’t appropriate for a wake really, but like he said, Jisung didn’t care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as the servants put food out, and Wonpil changed into a nicer outfit, and sat down at the piano. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carriages began to pull up, and Jisung, with Donggeun’s hand on his shoulder stood outside to greet them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung’s fingers were getting cold in the misty spring air when Father finally took him back inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t embarrass me.” Father whispered, before Jisung scampered away, out of the path of a harsh looking woman with two children around his age tailing her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He caught the beginning of “Oh, Lord Han, I’m so sickened by your loss” but then he was carefully tucked away in the room with Wonpil and the piano, and the food table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonpil looked fully concentrated as he played, so Jisung didn’t bother him, instead hovering at the wall, watching people come and go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few older men and women gave him looks of pity as they picked up little cakes or boiled eggs. Jisung bowed his head respectfully, and tried to blend in with the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The manor had an odd air to it, because of how many people were there. Mother rarely held parties, instead choosing tea with close friends, or parties elsewhere, so it was strange to have it so full-feeling.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung thought he had finally achieved his transition to wallpaper when the two children, sans the mother, stepped into the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonpil was taking a break, on his way out of the room and likely back down to the kitchens for a while. He patted Jisung’s shoulder as he went, and the pair’s eyes were drawn to Jisung. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older girl gave Jisung a clear disapproving once over before dragging her younger brother over to where Jisung was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not a formal mourning dress-suit. ” She announced, raising a thin eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung just shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She huffed, and smoothed her own skirts down. Then she sighed again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Hyunmi, and this is Hyunjin, daughter and son of Dame Hwang.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jisung, son of Lords Han.” Jisung replied. Hyunjin seemed like he wanted to be there even less than Jisung did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fidgeted next to his sister, smoothing his own skirt down again and again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, for a Lord’s manor, it’s rather underwhelming.” Hyunmi announced, dragging both Jisung and Hyunjin over to the end of the table, near the desserts. “I only counted fifty three windows in the public spaces here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin nodded, his hand making his way over towards a scone. “Fifty three windows, each glass pane at an average of nineteen gold pieces, which means only 1007 gold.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop doing that, what did mummy tell you?!” Hyunmi snapped, and Hyunjin scowled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nobody’s gonna marry someone weird.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunmi nodded, and then turned to the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And here, you have boiled quail eggs, which is nice, but they could be boiled robin eggs.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Five gold, thirteen gold.” Hyunjin muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung frowned, but Hyunmi picked up an egg and shoved it into her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She made a face as she chewed and swallowed, but grabbed three more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin reached out to grab one, but she blocked his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too rich for you darling. You’ll get fat.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin glared at her. Jisung rolled his eyes, and reached for a scone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was going to go find Wonpil in the kitchens and get away from this but a wail interrupted him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Someone cried, and all the sudden, Jisung was being squeezed by a woman with uncomfortably firm breasts. Her perfume reminded Jisung of how the attic smelled, when Wonpil hung dried flowers in it to counter the scent of vinegar and mothballs. He fought the urge to sneeze, and the unknown woman removed him from between her weird boobs and held him at arm's length. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the woman who had been simpering at Donggeun earlier, and Jisung grimaced. The woman’s bottom lip wobbled theatrically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It pains me so much to see such a dear child left without his mother!” She cried, shaking Jisung a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This sucks. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jisung huffed, and the woman patted his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You poor baby! If you wish to, please draw comfort from me and my children!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama, Hyunjin was doing his weird thing again!” Hyunmi complained, and Jisung was patted a little more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you two been comforting poor Joosung here?” She asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jisung.” Jisung muttered, and Hyunmi appeared at her mother’s side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course Mama, I’m an excellent comfort! But Hyunjin was-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not now my darling.” She huffed, and turned back to Jisung. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Dame Mijun Hwang, and these are my lovely children, Hyunmi who is thirteen, and Hyunjin who is eleven.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung nodded, and was finally released. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go.” Jisung announced, stepping out of the woman’s reach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, and wiped fakely at her eyes. “Of course you little dear, you must be comforted during these times!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung’s legs started moving, as something registered with his curse as a command. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bowed goodbye, and then he was out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Really? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He huffed, weaving around other guests. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You must be comforted? That’s not even really a command!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter, she said he </span>
  <em>
    <span>must </span>
  </em>
  <span>be comforted, but she didn’t say by who, so Jisung was going to finally go find Wonpil and get out of this terrible party. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He locked eyes with his father, who raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth, but Jisung darted away quickly. He didn’t need that right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonpil was in the kitchen, just like Jisung predicted, sitting hunched over on a barrel. It took Jisung a second, but he realized quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonpil was crying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cook looked up quickly as the door swung closed. He wiped his eyes, and gave Jisung a thin smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, little squirrel-” He started, but Jisung was already sitting on the floor, leaning his head against Wonpil’s thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonpil’s hands shakily carded through Jisung’s hair, and Jisung closed his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonpil sniffled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not too up for a party right now, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>calm down </span>
  </em>
  <span>Donggeun had ordered made Jisung feel sticky. He wanted to cry more, but he couldn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me neither.” Wonpil muttered, his fingernails scratching soothingly at Jisung’s scalp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung’s hands had begun to shake, from all the emotion building up behind his skull, and Wonpil leaned down and grabbed one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cry if you want to, dear.” He whispered, sliding off the chair onto the floor to hold Jisung. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank god that the first command was overridden. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tear slid down Jisung’s cheek, and Wonpil wiped it off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You lasted longer than I would have expected.” He hummed, as Jisung sniffled. “I’m very proud of you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingernails resumed their scratching, this time on Jisung’s back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cook adjusted how Jisung’s skirt-cape had bunched when Jisung had sat down. Then, he sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to get through this.” He said softly, pressing a kiss onto Jisung’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung hiccuped, and buried his head deeper into Wonpil’s shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I ever tell you the story of the angel and the mermaid?” Wonpil asked, shifting a little so Jisung was further into his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung shook his head, and tried to take a deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonpil just shushed him, and patted his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can cry, I just felt like a story would help us a little. Let me set the scene…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung scrunched his eyes closed and focused on the vibrations Wonpil’s speech made, and his calm heartbeat thrumming in the cook’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wiped his nose on his sleeve, and settled in to listen, letting the tears slip out of his eyes and down his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once upon a time…” Wonpil hummed, and Jisung let himself cry. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Unicorns in the Driveway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jisung isn’t surprised when his father announces that he’s leaving three days after the wake. It’s probably for the best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whereas Wonpil gives plenty of orders, those are mostly harmless. Donggeun’s orders were annoying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung and Wonpil saw him off early in the morning. Jisung was already in his day clothes because Donggeun told him that pajamas were meant to stay in the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a cold enough morning that Wonpil’s breath made little clouds, and after his father’s carriage pulled out of the long drive, Jisung took a few minutes to pretend that he was a dragon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breakfast was quiet, and then Jisung was finally free to do what he wanted to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wandered back outside with a mug of tea to sit on a swing and watch the world wake up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a little unsteady. Normally he’d plan something with Mother, and Wonpil, but Wonpil was going to be cleaning up Donggeun’s mess, and Mother was… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung was off balance, ok? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he sipped the tea, the world lightened. It was quiet on the manor’s front porch, where the bench swing was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It rocked slightly, and Jisung tucked his knees up to his chest. He wasn’t wearing a skirt today, so his legs were colder than normal with the thinner pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took another sip and out of the corner of his eye, a white shape moved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung turned to look at it, and his eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two unicorns were slowly making their way through the trees and grass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung had only ever seen unicorns briefly in the Royal Zoo and Menagerie, and even then, those unicorns tended to stay pretty out of sight. They had come out though for Jisung and Mother when Jisung was five. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their manes were long, dragging gently over the dew covered grass. They were still pristine white though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of them turned to look at Jisung as the swing creaked and Jisung tried to stay still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a thought entered his head, and Jisung slowly put the mug of tea down. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unicorns are supposed to be magical… what if I could get one of them to grant a wish and break my curse?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood carefully, and the other Unicorn stopped to watch him as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung moved to go down the front steps, and the Unicorns bolted. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung sprinted after them as they tore down the gravel drive, but he was nowhere near fast enough to catch up to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had just skidded around one of the drive’s curves when he realized they had gone completely, and there was someone on a horse coming up the gravel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung could hear the crunch of the horseshoes, and he groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whoever it was must have scared them off the drive and ruined Jisung’s chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed, and leaned down to put his hands on his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, Jisung?” The person on the horse asked, and Jisung looked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jisung thought, panting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s the second time I’ve seen the prince recently. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then his brain caught up with him, and Jisung jumped to stand up straight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ch-Chan!” He gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older boy giggled a little bit, and slid down off his horse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing out here?” He asked, keeping a loose hold on his horse's reins. “And… have you been running?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung sighed. “I was chasing unicorns.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s eyes widened a little, and then he frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were you chasing them?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung just waved him off. “It’s not important. What are you doing in my driveway?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan shrugged, and gestured for Jisung to walk with him. They headed back towards the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering if you wanted to maybe do something with me today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung blinked, and then his brow furrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did the prince want something? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I liked talking to you, and my little sister Ryujin doesn’t like to hang out with me when I have free days. She thinks I’m boring.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A that, Chan pouted, and Jisung giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan brightened soon after that though. The manor came into view, along with a cross looking Wonpil standing on the porch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Squirrel!” Wonpil shouted, seeing Jisung come into view. “I don’t appreciate the maids coming after me telling me that they saw you tearing after nothing!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan frowned, and stepped a little closer to Jisung. He seemed worried, but Jisung just rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was chasing something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonpil huffed, and stepped down the steps to greet Jisung, and Chan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your majesty, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?” He asked politely, and Jisung watched as Chan’s cheeks reddened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young man rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, and bowed back to Wonpil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was here to inquire if Jisung would like to join me on an adventure today.” He said formally, and Wonpil gave Jisung a side glance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise to return him before nightfall.” Chan added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonpil nodded slowly, and turned to look at Jisung. “You’re alright with that dear?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung nodded, rocking on his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonpil nodded again, and turned to Chan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep an eye on him, he’s still a little shaky from his illness.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonpil!” Jisung squawked, embarrassed, and Wonpil waved him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll do you good to get out of this house for a while.” Wonpil told Jisung softly. He patted Jisung’s head, and then bowed again to Chan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Chan said back, and then Wonpil was going back inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung blinked, and then he was up on Chan’s horse, Chan seated comfortably in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just hold onto me.” Chan told him, and they were trotting back down the long driveway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung really wasn’t prepared for much of this. Chan had </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>reason to show up like he did, but here Jisung was, on the back of Chan’s beautiful horse, heading steadily towards the Royal Zoo and Menagerie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How ironic, honestly. Or what a coincidence. Jisung had only just thought of the Zoo this morning watching the unicorns, and now he was headed there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still couldn’t figure it out though. Chan had said that he wanted someone to go on an adventure with him, because his sister didn’t want to anymore. That was fine, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>why Jisung?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was eating at him a little bit, and Chan must have felt how shifty he was, because as the horse walked slowly, Chan twisted around to look at Jisung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung nodded and turned to look at the scenery passing them so he wouldn’t have to look Chan in the eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it still was a little too much so Jisung cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you want to go on an adventure with me?” He asked, feeling Chan tense a little where Jisung’s arms were still wrapped around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was quiet for a while, and then he sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I’m not sure. I know I met you at a horrible time, and that’s not even that far gone, but I just have this feeling… maybe it’s magic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan rolled his shoulders back a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just think we could be good friends. I haven’t really had a friend before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung could feel his cheeks redden, and he gulped before huffing dramatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re weird.” He announced, and Chan laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed a little and waved at someone going past them before sighing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I am weird.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was nice, it was still rising in the sky, slowly warming up the air around them. It was shaping up to be a beautiful day, and Jisung huffed, holding onto Chan a little tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I’m weird too.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yo not a lot of notes, sorry it's been a while, I just moved into my college apartment, and I've just been trying to get used to everything. Also I've gotten obsessed with Haikyuu so when I try to write, my brain just goes ANIME ANIME ANIME instead of STRAY KIDS like I want it to.<br/>Well, rip I guess. I've got cool roommates, my room is chill, and college sucks.<br/>I hate online classes and Zoom. But what can you do you know.<br/>Anyways, I'm trying to keep with this thing, but don't be alarmed if I disapear or decide to write Haikyuu for a bit before coming back to this.<br/>Love u all, do good in school, preach kindness, wear your damn facemasks!<br/>-Alex</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Menagerie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The  menagerie was rather quiet, which was nice. Not a lot of people, and Jisung was content to let Chan lead him around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan’s favorites were the perytons, with their soft brown wings, and large teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve seen them take down a mountain lion before.” Chan whispered as he and Jisung sat quietly on the other side of the glass, watching the Perytons gather around the pond in their enclosure. “My father had taken me hunting far up north.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung hummed, and fiddled with a button on his vest. One of the Perytons yawned, revealing large canines. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair sat in silence for a little while longer, before Chan stood up and insisted they move on and go to something Jisung enjoyed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They wandered for a while, stopping at the crocodiles, and the bird pavilion, and Jisung found himself relaxing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man at the bird pavilion had taken it upon himself to get as many birds as possible to sit on Chan, and Jisung giggled as yet another bluejay was placed onto Chan’s outstretched arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Making friends?” Jisung teased, and Chan grinned at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Certainly. I’m thinking of running away and becoming the bird king.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung stuck his tongue out, and ran his fingers through the feathers of the barn owl he’d been placed with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It cooed sleepily at him, and Jisung pressed a soft kiss to it’s round head. When he looked up, Chan was smiling at him, and there was a parakeet trying it’s best to gain more space on Chan’s right shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like birds.” Jisung hummed, reveling in the soft feathers the owl had. “They’re beautiful, and uncomplicated.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan blinked. “Are they your favorite thing in the zoo?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bluejay whistled sharply next to Chan’s ear, making Chan flinch a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They aren’t quite my favorite. I don’t think I’ve picked a favorite yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan carefully began to remove the birds perched on him. “We’ll just have to keep exploring then, you’ll find a favorite eventually.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung nodded, giving the owl back to the bird keeper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on then, bird king. Let’s explore.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They wandered after that, passing through the centaur fields, and the snake house. Jisung was entranced by a snake with rippling purple and yellow scales. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mother’s favorite was the lizards.” Jisung announced as they made their way through the cool building. “He liked the little common ones that would climb up the pillars at the manor in the summer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan hummed, sticking close to Jisung’s side, giving the snakes a subtle side eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once, I managed to catch one, and Wonpil let me keep it in a glass vase with sticks and leaves. I caught grasshoppers and moths to feed it, but we had to let it go after a week because Mother was worried it was a wish-giver, and that it would be angry we had trapped it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mother seems very knowledgeable about magical things.” Chan remarked, relaxing as they made it into the lizard section, away from the snakes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was.” Jisung sighed, stopping in front of the large glass window housing the common lizards. He could see them sunning themselves under the lantern, and suddenly he felt a tear slide down his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He liked to tell me about magic before I slept.” Jisung said, voice cracking a little. Chan was suddenly a warm presence at his side, hugging him gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss him so much.” Jisung whispered, wiping his eyes furiously. He did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to cry in front of the prince every time they met. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Chan said softly, fishing a handkerchief out of his pocket so Jisung could blow his nose. “We can leave if you want. I didn’t mean to make you sad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘S not your fault.” Jisung muttered, holding the handkerchief awkwardly. Did he just give it back to the prince covered in his snot and tears? Or did he keep it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you take me home?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan nodded, and slipped his hand into Jisung’s, leading him back out of the reptile house and towards the entrance where Chan’s horse was still tied up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few people looked at them in confusion as they realized the prince was leading a crying little boy through the zoo, but Jisung didn’t care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan boosted Jisung up onto the saddle, and pulled himself up after. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lean on me, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung sighed, and leaned into Chan’s back, the curse pushing him into the older boy. He was warm, and solid, and made Jisung’s heart twist a little. Chan’s warm presence reminded him so much of Mother, and how Mother would comfort him when he cried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another tear slipped down Jisung’s cheek, and Jisung hiccuped. The scenery drifted slowly by as Chan’s horse made its way back toward Jisung’s home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through the trees, Jisung caught a flash of white, and he sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Unicorn</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What would I wish for, if you granted me that? Would I want mother to return, or would I want to be free?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t answer that question, and closed his eyes. He imagined himself in the center of a herd of unicorns, their white and grey bodies shimmering slightly. In his imagination, one of them dipped their head down towards him, and Jisung reached out to touch it, hand resting on a head that felt cool like stone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mother stepped out from behind the unicorn, and embraced him. Another reached down, and Jisung felt light and free. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I”m always here if you want to talk to someone.” Chan said quietly, breaking the daydream. “Send me letters, I’ll answer them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The curse shuddered through Jisung, and Jisung huffed. He was going to send him letters anyways, and now the curse had to go and ruin it. Things were always worse when you were ordered to do them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crunch of Chan’s horse’s hooves on the gravel of the manor driveway made Jisung lift his head. The gate was covered with flowering vines, and Chan leaned over, plucking one off. He placed it in his horse’s mane, and Jisung smiled a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if I did make you sad, thank you for coming with me.” Chan announced. “I would like to spend time with you again, and I will send you a letter when I wish to do so.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So formal all the sudden.” Jisung giggled, feeling a little better. Chan rubbed his ears sheepishly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They arrived at the top of the drive, and Chan slid down off the horse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He caught Jisung around the waist, and set him down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a good day. Tell the lizards I said hello once they start coming out.” He told Jisung. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, the curse shuddered a little, but it was an easy command. Jisung nodded, and Chan hoisted himself back up onto his horse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung waved as he rode off, and then he turned back to the house. He had lizards to find. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>not a lot of notes. College has been kicking my ass. <br/>Insta: @that_is_shocking<br/>tumblr: @that-is-shocking<br/>Love u all stay safe and healthy<br/>-Alex &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Little Mermaids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>new chapter has arrived~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was nine days after Chan had taken him to the zoo that Jisung turned thirteen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The curse made Jisung send him letters, but Jisung had narrowed it down to once every two weeks-ish. He didn’t want to seem too desperate for someone to talk to after all.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan was indignant that he missed Jisung’s thirteenth birthday, because friends got together for birthdays and the like, but Jisung insisted that it was alright. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan also told him that he wouldn’t be able to visit much either for a while, because King Jaebum had decided that Chan was old enough to start getting into how the kingdom was run in depth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung also didn’t mind this much. Chan had a lot more important things to do than let a thirteen year old follow him around, and cry about lizards, like their zoo trip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when Jisung’s fourteenth birthday finally arrived, Chan was there on his horse, waiting in the driveway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here to take you on an adventure!” He announced, sweeping into a bow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung giggled, and Wonpil smiled. Chan promised to return Jisung, and then they were off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan hummed as the trees passed. “I figured I would take you back to the zoo. I mucked it up last time, and we didn’t even get to see everything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung nodded, and leaned into Chan’s back slightly. He had on a suit dress that Wonpil had hand embroidered edelweiss onto. Jisung felt dapper, and he grinned as Chan whistled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trip passed quickly, and soon enough they were wandering back through the Zoo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan smiled at Jisung, and offered his elbow to hold onto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m thinking we’ll visit the birds again, and maybe the new aquarium section.” Chan announced, passing Jisung a sleeve of candied Pecans. There was a tiny bit of fairy sugar glistening on them, making them glitter in the sunlight, and Jisung happily crunched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bird man greeted Jisung jovially as they approached. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hannie of the birds!” Taehyung grinned, giving him a short bow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taehyung of the birds.” Jisung giggled, giving a curtsy that cracked his ankles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan snorted, and then raised an eyebrow at Jisung. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you been visiting the birds without me?” He asked, a crooked grin on his features. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung shrugged, and accepted a large parrot from Taehyung. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like the birds.” He hummed, petting the bird’s feathers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan sighed dramatically, and then accepted a pair of small budgies. “I’ll have to fight you for the crown of King of the Birds then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung grinned, and deposited the parrot onto Chan’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I concede the crown of Bird King.” He announced, and Taehyung gasped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your feathered majesty!” He exclaimed, and gave a dramatic bow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan sighed and rolled his eyes. Jisung went about the task of seeing how many birds he could put onto Chan, while Taehyung chattered on about the parrots that were in the bird enclosures behind the general public area. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a few that came in from the oddest woman’s estate auction. They speak Giggish, and one of them has the oddest Astrian accent when it swears. I think she must have gotten them from Giant country, but they’re just normal parrots, why would a giant keep regular sized parrots?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe they keep them like we keep butterflies?” Jisung offered, as he placed a chickadee on Chan’s shirt collar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyung sighed. “There’s another one too, that speaks excellent Pig Latin, and contradicts itself constantly, and I think was cursed by a fairy, or an elf. It’s just a feeling, but he’s such a pain one minute, and sweet the next, it has to be a curse. I think he might have been two parrots at one point, and once it managed to annoy something enough, it was cursed to be one parrot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung grit his teeth, and squeezed another budgie in next to the chickadee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Poor thing.” Chan sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung secretly agreed. No creature deserves to be cursed, because being cursed sucked. Jisung had personal experience. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fit the final bird onto Chan’s arm, and then stepped back to admire his work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your most feathery, tweety highness.” He cooed, as Chan stuck his tongue out at him. “You’re ready to greet your subjects.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should move on.” Chan hummed, making a few of the birds shift a little. “I want to get to more than just the birds today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyung nodded, and then his face lit up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before you go, show him the thing!” He called to Jisung. “The weird whistling thing!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung groaned, but Chan looked interested. He blinked expectantly at Jisung, and Jisung gave a long-suffering sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whistled a simple four note tune, and a great majority of the birds looked over at him, and then began repeating the tune to themselves, making a great chatter of music. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan opened his mouth to remark on it, but Taehyung shushed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It gets weirder!” He cooed. Jisung huffed, and then whistled a simple scale. The birds began to repeat it, but it didn’t overlap much, so it was just up and down and up and down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Jisung whistled the children’s song Lavender's Blue, and the birds began to repeat it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan looked impressed, and Jisung shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s weird.” He announced. “I don’t know why they do that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyung popped up again, taking birds off of Chan. “I think it’s because Jisung is secretly the main character of one of those fairy tales he likes so much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan laughed, and Jisung hurriedly dragged him out of the bird tent. Taehyung was going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>embarrass </span>
  </em>
  <span>him if they stayed there longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slow down!” Chan laughed, and Jisung’s feet slowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked at a gentle pace, and Chan hummed softly. After a few minutes, they were stepping into the newer aquatic area. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung didn’t really know how he felt about fish. He’d had nightmares of the giant koi in the fish pond after he had fallen in. He hadn’t ever seen such a huge koi in the pond before, and he’d never seen it again after the incident, but he’d seen it then, under the ice, and he knew it was there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fish were just a little weird, and Jisung could be creeped out by them if he wanted to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, Chan took him straight past most of the fish, to a beautiful pond, the likes of which Jisung had never seen before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the pond, there were mermaids. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung’s mouth fell open, and he found himself dragging Chan forward. He’d only ever read about mermaids, and he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea that the Menagerie had them now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were about the length of his arm, with beautiful finned tails, and tiny little people torsos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The one closest to the railings around the pond grinned lazily up at Jisung. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung crouched down and waved at it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It waved back, and said something in it’s weird whistle and click language. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan crouched down next to Jisung, and pointed carefully at the close Mermaid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That one’s a Bala Shark Mer.” He whispered, the dark, damp rock grotto around them echoing slightly. “The keepers named it Jongdae.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung nodded, staring as a few more mermaids came up out of the pond to investigate Jisung. Jongdae was still cooing at him and waving, and Jisung grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That one there is a Bumblebee Goby, named Sehun. The one next to it is an Endler’s Guppy named Baekhyun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung watched as the Bumblebee Goby grumbled at the grinning and chittering guppy. They tussled for a bit, disappearing under the surface of the pond, before Jongdae whistled something sharp at them, and they separated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That one’s a Yoyo Loach named Junmyeon, and that one’s an Opaline Gourami named Minseok.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan finished pointing out all the mermaids lounging above the surface of the pond, and Jisung blinked. He could stay here </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try the whistling thing you did with the parrots.” Chan suggested, but the curse took hold, and Jisung took a breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First he whistled the little four note tune, which made Jongdae startle on the lilypad he was laying on, but when he saw it was Jisung whistling, he clicked excitedly, and flopped off of the lilypad to swim even closer.  The little foot long fish person was only two arms lengths away from Jisung now, and Jisung whistled again. Jongdae snapped his teeth at Baekhyun who had gotten too close, and then whistled the tune back at Jisung. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other mermaids chittered, and Jisung tried the scale. Jongdae repeated it, making Chan grin. The mermaids were really interested in Jisung now, and Jisung tried whistling the whole song to Jongdae. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mermaid whistled it back at him sharply, and then ducked under the water to hide under a lily pad, still grinning up at Jisung though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other mermaids chattered at him, and Jisung sighed happily. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you would like them.” Chan said softly, still crouched down next to Jisung. “I remember that you told me that you didn’t have favorites, and I wanted to find you something incredible.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You hit the nail on the head.” Jisung told him, snacking on his pecans again as the mermaids played in the reeds and lily pads. Jongdae stuck close to Jisung though, coming out from his hiding place to happily flop onto a rock and lounge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan looked pleased with himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy birthday.” He announced, and Jisung smiled. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi guys. Sorry I dissapeared for a while, life got crazy. School was blegh, my friend had an organ removed, I got covid, and now I'm on winter break, and working hard to make that $$<br/>But like, I'm back now, so yay! <br/>I've gotta bop, but I hope you liked the chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>